


The Things Stiles Hates

by keahukahuanui



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keahukahuanui/pseuds/keahukahuanui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of things Stiles hates (loves) about Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things Stiles Hates

Stiles hates it.

He hates the way Derek looks while focused on his work. The way Derek catches him staring, smiling up with his bunny-toothed grin. The way Derek laughs while asking him to go away because he has papers to grade before tomorrow. He hates the wink Derek gives him as he backs out of the doorway.

Stiles hates it.

He hates the way Derek hums along to the boring classical music Derek likes to listen to while cooking. He hates the way Derek twirls knives around while waiting on water to boil - he could seriously hurt himself. Even though it would heal in a matter of minutes, it makes Stiles worry, and Stiles hates worrying. He hates the way Derek gets all sweaty while standing over the open flame, lifting his shirt to wipe his brow.

Stiles hates it.

He hates the way Derek looks, standing in the sun, socializing with their neighbors. He hates the way Derek’s skin gleams with gold in the evening while he’s mowing the lawn. He hates the way Derek dances around their back yard, tending to the little vegetable gardens that are sprinkled around out there.

Stiles hates these things because these are the moments when he just wants to have Derek, then and there.

But when Stiles actually can have Derek to his self, he hates it the most.

He hates the way Derek looks up at him while he’s deep inside, moaning from pleasure. He hates the way Derek looks whilst riding him, rolling his neck and baring his teeth, emitting soft, rumbling growls of ecstasy. He hates the way Derek’s eyes catch the moonlight and sparkle like the sea, a deep, hazy green. 

He hates it so fucking much, because he knows that one day, this will all be gone, and he will no longer have any of it.


End file.
